freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's World
|-|FNaFW= Five Nights at Freddy's World (FNaF World abreviado) es una entrega de tipo Spin-off para la franquicia Five Nights at Freddy's, y al igual que esta es producida por Scott Cawthon. Este es el primer juego de la saga el cual no será de terror, sino un RPG (Role Play Game) en el cual se podrán utilizar a todos y cada uno de los personajes de la saga, pero en versiones "Adventure", que consisten en versiones tiernas y diminutas de ellos. Además nuevos y curiosos personajes son añadidos, siendo estos versiones alternas de animatronicos como Balloon Boy y Mangle, sin mencionar personajes ocultos rediseñados como la versión virtual de Freddy, entre otros. Actualmente el juego está retirado de la venta y en estado de mejoría. Resumen Actualizaciones *'v1.023:' **Mapa del Overworld (Presionando TAB). **Descripción de los ataques. **Descripción de los bytes. **Descripción de los chips. Novedades *El 3/08/15, Scott publicó lo que se creía sería el último teaser de FNaF, donde dice "Thank you!". En él, se ven todos los animatrónicos que han aparecido en toda la saga (a excepción de los Phantoms y las Alucinaciones). *Aproximadamente el 10/09/15, Scott actualizó su página, mostrando un ligero rediseño del Teaser, cambiando la apariencia del Endoesqueleto del primer juego a una apariencia más pequeña e infantil. *El 11/09/15, Scott cambió la forma del Endoesqueleto del segundo juego en el teaser, de una manera similar al Endoesqueleto anterior. También se agregó un "Mini Fredbear" el cual se encuentra atrás de Toy Bonnie y las letras de la frase se vuelven más translúcidas. *El 12/09/15, Scott cambió nuevamente la forma del Teaser, con un pequeño cambio de Chica del segundo juego, menos dañada al igual que los demás animatrónicos, con unas pestañas y es posible ver su nuevo endoesqueleto. *El 13/09/15, Scott añadió a JJ, también llamada Balloon Girl, situada detrás de Freddy. Es más o menos del tamaño de BB. y tiene un diseño similar a la nueva Chica. *El 14/9/15, Scott modificó el diseño de Balloon Boy, cambiándolo por uno parecido al de JJ, Fredbear, etc. *El 15/09/15, Scott cambió el diseño de Foxy del primer juego, al estilo de "Mini Fredbear" y siendo el fondo muchos más claro y las letras levemente más transparentes *Ese mismo día, Scott cambió el diseño de Toy Bonnie, Mangle y Toy Chica, también incluyó a Phantom Foxy en el Teaser, posicionándolo detrás de Chica. Se cambió la posición de JJ dejándola al lado de Freddy pudiendo notar que posee pestañas, el nuevo Teaser llevó el nombre de Fnafworld.jpg, revelando la existencia de un nuevo juego. Tras la salida del Teaser, Scott hizo una publicación en Steam en donde da a conocer detalles sobre el juego, y revela el nombre de los "Adventure Animatronics" *El 16/9/15 el diseño de Bonnie del segundo juego fue editado con la apariencia ya vista en los Adventure, también fue añadido un pequeño endoesqueleto junto a Plushtrap y una versión de Adventure Mangle reconstruida, a la derecha de Toy Chica. *El 17/9/2015 el diseño de Golden Freddy y Springtrap fueron cambiados. Se añadió a Shadow Bonnie y Phantom Chica, ambos en diseño Adventure. El texto Thank you cambió a FNAF WORLD. **Ese mismo día,el diseño de Plushtrap,Puppet y Nightmare Freddy fue cambiado a su diseño "adventure",también fue añadido Phantom BB y los demás phantoms a la vez que el Foxy del primer juego fueron colocados en una posición más visible,el fondo se volvió de un color verde por la parte de abajo simulando lo que parece ser hierba y de un color azul claro por la parte de arriba,en la que pueden observarse estrellas,por ultimo las letras de "FNAF WORLD" se volvieron más visibles *El 18/9/2015 El diseño de Bonnie del primer juego fue cambiado, al igual que Toy Freddy y Nightmare Fredbear. Se añadió "Shadow/Purple Freddy" (Alucinación de FNaF 2), se añade al supuesto SpringBonnie (atrás de Nightmare Bonnie) y a Phantom Puppet. También se cambia la posición de Adventure Phantom Chica y Adventure Phantom Foxy a una más visible *El 19/9/15 el Teaser fue cambiado de nuevo, esta vez añadiendo las versiones viejas de Foxy y Freddy del segundo juego, además de ser añadidas las versiones Adventure de Nightmare y Nightmare Bonnie. También es añadido Phantom Mangle, y la posición donde se encuentran los animatrónicos en este teaser se ha visto realmente cambiada en comparación con los demás teasers. Además, la imágen promocional vuelve a sufrir un cambio de diseño, volviéndose más claro. **Ese mismo día, el Teaser vuelve a ser alterado, añadiendo la versión Adventure de Chica del primer juego, además de añadir las alucinaciones de los tres muñecos de platos, y la que parece ser un alma de un niño. ** Tambien confirmo que FNaF World no iba a ser un juego online. *Finalmente, el 21/9/2015, son incluidas las versiones Adventure de Phantom Freddy y Nightmare Chica. Además, en la zona inferior de la imagen se leen las palabras "Coming 2016" y abajo de estas sale "(Seriously.)" (En serio). *El 14/10/2015 Scott actualiza la página, agregándole el tema de batalla y el tema de un nivel llamado: "La cueva de hielo". *El 15/10/2015 Scott diferencia los enlaces fnafworld.com y scottgames.com con la subida de un nuevo teaser llamado "inthedark.jpg" en este último enlace. Además crea un nuevo logo para la página fnafworld.com. *El 28/10/15, Un mensaje en FNaFWorld.com apareció que decía "Después de las 6:00 P.M FnafWorld lolz-hax", unas horas después salio en Gamejolt un juego "troll" de FNaFWorld subido por lolz-hax (es Scott fingiendo ser un hacker), al abrir el archivo el antivirus detecta que el juego es una amenaza (Malware:Win32:FNaFWorld) pero no es cierto, esto es otra broma de Scott. *El 30/10/15, se confirmó el estreno del teaser tráiler oficial de Five Nights At Freddy's World. *Poco después, Scott "apagó" las páginas de fnafworld.com y scottgames.com, es decir, dejo las letras sin color (Aunque aún visibles), y el fondo totalmente negro. *Poco después de esto, Scott publicó en ambos enlaces un teaser a simple vista oscuro, aunque al iluminarlo revelaba a una Adventure Mangle aparentemente colgada y con la frase "See what you've all done?" (En español, "¿Ven lo que todos ustedes han hecho?"). Este teaser fue borrado poco después y volvió a la oscuridad total. *El 29/11/15, Scott actualizó fnafworld.com y agregó un teaser similar al de Mangle "ahorcado", pero esta vez aparece un aparente Adventure BB o Ballboy con la frase "Madness Takes Many Forms" que traducido diría "La locura toma diferentes formas". *El 24/12/15, Scott agregó otro teaser a fnafworld.com, siendo una imagen de los Adventure Animatronics junto con algunos jefes del juego, en la parte alta de la imagen, se muestra el texto "MERRY CHRISTMAS!". (Feliz Navidad) *El 5/01/16, Scott regresó a fnafworld.com el teaser de los Adventure Animatronics y el texto "(Seriously)". *El 12/01/16, Scott anuncio que el juego va a salir el 19 de Febrero para Steam y para Android y iPhone en las próximas semana. Ademas anuncio que la demo va a ser sacada en Gamejolt *El 20/1/16, Scott Cawthon revela que la salida del 19 de Febrero fue cambiada a el 22 del mismo mes. *El 21/1/16, Scott Cawthon saca a la venta la Demo en Gamejolt, y el juego completo en Steam. El 22/1/16, Scott se disculpó por la falta de calidad del juego y lo actualizó agregándole una descripción a cada ataque de los animatronicos, ademas de poder activar un mini-mapa. *El 25/01/2016, el juego fue retirado de Steam, *El 25/1/16, Scott decide retirar el demo y el juego completo de la venta, con el fin de mejorarlo y después ser lanzado en Gamejolt totalmente gratis, esto debido a problemas con ciertas críticas. Juego Empiezas el juego con la opción de elegir entre 8 Animatronicos Adventure para disponer en 2 equipos de 4, cada animatronico te ayudara al momento de enfrentarte contra los enemigos del juego y a medida que avanzas puedes ir encontrando más personajes hasta llegar a un maximo de 40 personajes seleccionables en la pantalla de "Party" y otros más de los cuales aún se desconoce su obtención y colocación en el equipo. A medida que avanzas en el juego puedes acceder a nuevas zonas siendo tu lugar de inicio Fazbear Hills (Colinas Fazbear en español) y otros Ice's Cave (Cueva de Hielo), Choppy's Woods (Bosque de Choppy) y más. Chips A medida que se avanza en el juego se podran encontrar Chips de mejora que suben la defensa, el ataque, la vida o la velocidad. Se colocan accediendo a la barra del menu que dice "Chips" haciendo click en el que se desea colocar o presionando "Reset" para empezar a seleccionar desde 0. Bytes Los Bytes son personajes de ayuda en el juego que se pueden comprar y varian en sus habilidades siendo estás atacar, curar o dar algun "buff" como aumento de ataque, defensa o velocidad. Estos tienen el aspecto de avispas, botiquines u otras cosas dependiendo de su funcion. Curiosidades *Este juego, junto a Five Nights at Freddy's 4, son los únicos juegos cuya existencia fue revelada al rediseñar un teaser. **En el caso de FNaF 4 se editó el teaser Hat.jpg, desapareciendo el sombrero que aparecía en la imagen. *A medida que se iba editando el teaser de Thankyou.jpg, los animatrónicos originales de la imagen fueron perdiendo color, el fondo se volvió más claro, y la frase "Thank you!" fue volviéndose más transparente, para dar lugar al posterior "FNAF WORLD". *Este es el primer juego de la saga que es de terror, en su lugar es un RPG. *La página web oficial del juego es www.fnafworld.com. Hasta hace poco la página era exactamente igual a scottgames.com, pero Scott modificó los enlaces para dejar fnafworld.com como una página exclusiva de notificaciones de FNaF World, y scottgames.com para notificaciones de la nueva actualización de Hallowen del cuarto juego. *El "(Seriously.)" del teaser del 21/9/2015, hizo referencia a que Scott lanzó los juegos anteriores antes de la fecha que había anunciado, esto debido a que terminaba los juegos antes de lo planeado, o porque no podía esperar más. *Es el primer juego de la saga en revelarse soundtracks antes de la salida del juego. *El juego tiene una caratula creada en Indiedb, donde mas imágenes y adelantos fueron mostrados allí.http://www.indiedb.com/games/fnaf-world |-|Galería= Juego FNaFWorld.jpg|Adventure Freddy explorando un nivel futuro del juego 215.jpg 545.jpg FNaFWorld1.jpg|Adventure Freddy, Adventure Bonnie, Adventure Chica y Adventure Foxy en una batalla FNaFWorld2.jpg|Los Toy Models en una batalla, nótese los ataques de Toy Chica FNaFWorld3.jpg|Adventure Spring Bonnie utilizando "Cosmic Song" FNaFWorld4.png|Adventure Nightmare Freddy utilizando "Freddles" screen04.1.jpg|Imagen de plena batalla, RWQFSFASXC (Shadow Bonnie) está por realizar un ataque.|link=http://www.indiedb.com/games/fnaf-world Dibujo.jpg.bmp|Imagen de plena batalla. Note a los Mini-Endo-1 atacando. Dibujo2.5.bmp|Imagen de los ataques de Adventure Phantom Mangle. Note los ataques llamados "Mystery Box" y "Toxic Bite" 1285.jpg screen01.1.jpg|Imagen de los ataques de Adventure Freddy screen03.1.jpg|Imagen de los ataques de Adventure Toy Bonnie Battle3.jpg|Adventure Toy's en plena batalla, notese en la esquina superior izquierda el nombre de los enemigos Battle1.jpg|Ballboy's atacando a los Animatronicos, notese la esquina superior derecha la vida de los Animatronicos Battle2.jpg|Imagen de los ataques de Bonnie y un nuevo enemigo los Chop 'n roll Characterselect.jpg|Menu de Selección de personajes Chipselect.jpg|Menú de Chips Carnival_trouble.jpg|los animatrónicos en plena batalla,notese los ataques de Adventure Nightmare Bonnie Bytes.jpg meetBubba.jpg|Imagen mostrando a un jefe del juego, Bubba. Carnival_trouble2.jpg|Imagen mostrando a un nuevo jefe, Browboy. Overworld3.jpg Overworld2.jpg Overworld1.jpg worldbetweenworlds.jpg|Imagen donde parece mostrarse un cambio de mundos FNAF World.jpg|Teaser de FNaF World con temática navideña. Nótese los enemigos añadidos en el Teaser. Porkpatch.jpg|Adventure Nightmare Foxy, Adventure Nightmare Bonnie, Adventure Springtrap y Crying Child peleando contra un nuevo jefe denominado "Porkpatch". TwoLevelsDown.jpg|Adventure Freddy, viajando hacia otra área de Animatronica. ImHere.jpg|"I will put you back together" (Voy a juntarte de nuevo) Menú 4574.png|Fondo del menú. 4575.png|Animatronicos en el menú Fnafwtitle.gif|Titulo del menú Starmenu.gif|Botón "Start"(Comenzar) Miscelaena Archivo:FNAF World Teaser Trailer-1|Trailer Debut de FNaF World Archivo:Five Nights at Freddy's World - Trailer 2|Segunda versión del trailer de FNaF World Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Vida Real Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)